The Best Friend: A OneShot
by EmissaryOfDarkness
Summary: Take a chance, love can be a miracle.


**She was my best friend since the eighth grade. We didn't grow up together, weren't childhood friends, but we hung out in the same group as school. And as life went on our best friends moved so we ended up sticking with each other. I fell in love with her, and now I know she loved me too, even though we were always dating different people. We knew most of each others secrets. Talked about anything. Everyone could swear we were inseparable. Until I had to move.**

**We were torn apart just after we confessed out feelings. I didn't see her again in five years. Sure we wrote letters, text, and called, but time wore on us and we lost contact.**

**I ran into her at her work. She was bartending at her own business, called the **_**Neveah**_**, Heaven, while we held a bachelor party for my newly engaged cousin. It was a nice bar, not slummy like most. It was clean and proper, one that seemed only rich people would come to, but affordable by all. We caught up with everything that happened to us. And we found the love we lost.**

**Even now as I stood here in the front of the altar, I thought of her. The woman standing next to me loved me only for my money and family, but I didn't love her. She was only here because in desire to please my family, she was practically the only woman approved of by my family. It was ridiculous I know. And I wished so desperately it was my best friend next to me instead.**

**I scanned the crowd hopelessly for her face. Of course she wouldn't be here. Our hearts broke when I told her I was engaged, I didn't think we would ever see each other again when I moved away.**

**My family wouldn't have approved of her even though she was successful in her life, just because of her background. Which consisted of being born and raised on a farm, not in high society.**

**As I scanned the crowd uselessly, my eyes wandered to the foyer between glass doors. There is where time seemed to stop.**

**She wore a simple, elegant, strapless white dress that hugged her perfect body lovingly. In great contrast to the woman next to me. Her long, smooth black hair fell across her bare shoulders softly. She wore silk fingerless gloves that climbed to just above her elbows. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled from a rim of tears, outlined by a thing strip of white eyeliner.**

**But when out eyes connected, time caught up with us. She took a step back, a tear sliding down her cheek before she turned and ran out the doors.**

**I didn't hesitate. I jumped from the stage into the aisle the wrong woman had walked down, running for the double glass doors. There was an instant rush of whispers. I heard my mother behind me yelling for me to get back on stage. Other voices as well demanded for my return. I passed my friends, whom were ordered to restrain me, but they smiled and let me pass. I nodded at then in thanks.**

**I pushed the doors open in desperation. Smelling the familiar lovely scent of **_**Black Vanilla**_** mist that she only wore on special occasions before I pressed through the next two glass doors.**

**Outside, I looked around but she was nowhere in sight. The wedding wasn't held in a church, but it was something close to that. It was also held in my hometown, which was a decent size. I heard faint clicking sounds of heels as she ran. In which I ran toward the echoes. I had to catch up to her. I passed our old high school. The bricks were a faded red, but everything else stayed the same. I knew where she was going.**

**Years ago we ate lunch in a secluded, forest-like area. It was after we had confessed to each other and the last day I would be there. She ate a cherry, taking its seed, and planted it into the ground.**

"**This isn't the climate for a cherry tree," she said. "But maybe the love I have for you will make it bloom." She then flashed dazzling straight white teeth in a tender warm smile.**

"**Count my love for you too," I had said. Placing my hand over hers.**

**I caught up just enough to see a flash of white as she ran in front of me. Through the trees and down the trail to our tree. I heard her gasping for air between her chokes as she cried. I broke through the trees into the small meadow-like area, breathing hard.**

**I stared in awe at the full grown cherry tree. Its leaves were vibrant and pink with blossoms all over. Some were fluttering in the air before falling onto the grass.**

**She looked up and gasped as I came toward her. Covering her mouth and stepping back, but before she could turn to run I reached out and grabbed her wrist. Pulling her toward my and hugging her against my chest, stroking her soft hair. Her tears soaked my shirt as she cried harder but made no noise. Her hands wrapped around me, hesitant at first, but soon they were holding me like I would disappear any second.**

"**You were supposed to marry me," she whispered.**

**I pulled away only a little, moving my hand from her hair to caress her tear stained cheek. "I know." I leaned down, kissing her lips with a passion.**

**And as I did, it seemed the cherry tree exploded. All the leaves and blossoms flew in circles in the air around us.**


End file.
